


伪装

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 中文注意, 原创人物 - Freeform, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 喜子时常伪装出受困者的声音，引诱好心的漫游者步入陷阱。这一次，他引来了另一个更高明的伪装者。





	伪装

**Author's Note:**

> 喜子不是原作中的人物，是老古太太的OC喜子，洞穴蜘蛛，居住在深巢。最喜欢的食物是飞蛾。  
> 名字的话我写的时候默认是日式称呼的喜子（きこ），重音在第二个字上。其实喜子这个称呼古已有之，是中国古代对蜘蛛的别称，根据老古的说法是OC的名字来源。

深邃巢穴是蜘蛛们的地盘，永远被黑暗笼罩的巢穴里，最适合吐丝织网的猎手们生活。在这里，猎物通常无法看清环境，难免在摸索中不断磕碰到四周，岩壁上密布的丝线连接着狩猎者们所在的蛛网中心，忠实地传达到猎手脚下的任何一丝颤动，都可能意味着他们的猎物正在不自知中步入早已设下的罗网。

和其他随处行走、就地织网的蜘蛛不同，喜子在深邃巢穴里有一个固定的居所。那是一处不错的地盘，早在很久以前就被这只名为喜子的大蜘蛛占据成为自己的领地。附近的道路错综复杂，形成一个天然的陷阱，时常有迷路的旅人走到这个小迷宫的中心。那些旅人大都被相似的地形和昏暗的环境迷惑，不断重复着之前走过的路，他们惊慌失措，急于寻找到出去的路，或者，至少作为安慰，遇上一个可以结伴而行的、同病相怜的迷途者。

而蜘蛛也知道这些迷路的可怜小点心们最需要什么。

“旅行者……？是旅行者吗？请帮帮我……”

大蜘蛛捏着嗓子，用尖细而惊慌的声音对着外面呼喊。他要装出负伤吃痛的语气，甚至惟妙惟肖地模仿着疼得受不了的虫子，在每一句呼救之间加上了带着低泣的呻吟。蛛丝的颤动告诉喜子，有一个什么生物正在他的巢穴外反复走来走去，显然是迷路了。大幅的震颤沿着丝线传递过来，那来自于一个身体较为沉重的猎物，意味着如果成功将对方引诱进巢穴并捕获，蜘蛛将得到许多新鲜的食物。

“我的腿……被压住了，求求你，帮我把这块石头挪开……”

自从蜘蛛定居于此以后，这种肮脏的伎俩被他使用过很多次了，百试百灵。无论是没被感染的旅行者出于好心想要营救受困的虫子，还是被感染的躯壳出于本能想要袭击现成的食物，洞穴外的游荡者都会被呼救的声音吸引进来。洞穴内部布满了蜘蛛布下的丝线，每往里走一步，周围的蛛丝就更多一些，等到猎物感觉到不对劲、想要逃跑的时候，就会发现自己早就被黏性的丝重重包围。他们会被栖息在最深处的大蜘蛛裹成一个尸袋似的白色包裹，最后成为猎食者嘴里的一顿美餐。

喜子在这里定居了很长的时间了，虽然具体时间已经模糊在他的记忆里，不过他确实记得他以前最喜欢吃的猎物是飞蛾，但后来飞蛾就渐渐少了。那些飞蛾本性是趋光的，会跑到这种伸手不见爪子的地方，听说是因为整个种族都在苍白之王建立国家的战争中成为了被追杀的目标。多可怜呐，喜子叹息着，被新建立的国家列为清洗的目标什么的真是太惨了，背井离乡跑到这里来也很辛苦吧？但蛾子们的味道是真的很好啊，他十分怀念那些柔软香甜的肉，就算他确实很怜悯飞蛾们的悲惨命运，也并不能让蜘蛛放弃啃食到手的猎物。我是说，怎么能怪好不容易才把猎物骗来，哦不，是抓来的蜘蛛呢？要怪就怪下达了种族清洗命令的白王，或者慌不择路逃进深邃巢穴、还在这样险恶的环境里胡乱施舍善心的自己吧。

“我在这里……我在这里啊，救救我……”

就像蜘蛛预期的那样，脚步声越来越近了。这次的猎物是什么呢？喜子希望那是一个迷路的漫游者，而不是一个碰巧跑进来的感染躯壳，毕竟那些被瘟疫感染的行尸走肉身上大部分都是坏死的组织，可以食用部分少得可怜不说，还总带着瘟疫那种特有的诡异甜味，吃在嘴里有种灼烧一样的感觉。除了也被瘟疫感染而发疯的编织者们以外，没有谁愿意吃这样的肉，喜子自然也不喜欢吃。那个即将上钩的猎物最好是个漫游者，不是甲虫就更好了，多壳的猎物处理起来很麻烦。蜘蛛对食物有着美食家一般挑剔的品味，他不喜欢用毒液消化食物、再吸食消化过的食糜，虽然在食物短缺的深邃巢穴里，那是最能将食物吃干净的进食方式。不，喜子对吃有着异常的执着，他拒绝那样邋遢的进食方式：他得将猎物咬死，然后用最快的速度剖开尚且温热的身体，用腿上的倒刺将附着在甲壳上的肉刮下来，这样肉才能保持最原始的美好味道。

“你来救我了？谢谢你……”

他继续用貌似气若游丝的声音求救。丝线的震颤告诉蜘蛛，猎物已经走进了巢穴的入口。对方手上没有拿着灯笼，可惜啊，看来是个感染躯壳了。不过蜘蛛不会因此而抱怨的，有食物不是坏事，现在他也不是特别饿，把对方用丝缠起来当成储备粮也是个不错的选择。很快，他的受害者就站在了蜘蛛面前——哎呀，哎呀，这位迷路的朋友是谁啊，羽状的触须、毛茸茸的身体、形状优雅的翅膀——

“哦呀。没想到现在圣巢里居然还有活着的飞蛾啊，你真是我期盼已久的稀客呢，我可爱的援救者。”

看来今天有一顿难得的美味了啊。蜘蛛抛去了方才的伪装，毫不费力就抓住了猎物，准备从丝腺里拉出蛛丝将对方缠裹起来。他为自己即将吃到的美味而高兴，还多余地将猎物捧到了眼前，轻笑着向对方表达自己的喜悦，甚至没注意到猎物与体格完全不相符的重量。奇怪的是，对方竟都不挣扎一下，要知道就算是感染躯壳，被抓住以后也是会奋力挣扎的，那些保有神志的旅者们还会或惊恐或愤怒地大喊大叫。现在这个被喜子抓在前爪的飞蛾却连动都不动，还以一个非常奇怪的眼神看着他，眼神的焦点涣散，神情空洞而茫然，似乎他捉在手中的只是一副披在外面的皮囊，而皮囊之下另有他物。

这种情形实在太诡异了，蜘蛛感到一丝不对劲，仔细看看，对方的样子似乎还有些眼熟，究竟是谁呢……

在他陷入沉思之前，眼前的飞蛾就将脖颈扭成了一个活物绝对做不到的角度，整颗脑袋转过大半圈，原本触须所在的位置变成了尖利的颚。伴随着关节伸展的喀喀声，“飞蛾”挣脱了蜘蛛的束缚，落在地上，几秒钟以后，一只比喜子还大出好几圈的蜘蛛站在了他面前。

“啊？……”

被呼救吸引过来的既不是游荡的躯壳，也不是迷路的旅行者，而是一只诺斯克。从蜘蛛的脑海中窃取了他吃过的最好吃的飞蛾的样貌，更加狡猾的狩猎者用略胜一筹的计谋成功侵入了喜子的巢穴，甚至没有引起他的警觉。

虽然在深巢生活了多年，喜子却从未见过胆子大到敢直接闯进自己领地的家伙，诺斯克也不是那种会闯空门的强盗习性，这只伪装者究竟是为了什么才会乔装打扮并主动走进别的捕食者的巢穴呢？

留给他的思考时间并不多，恢复原形的诺斯克体型十分庞大，将巢穴通往外部的通道全部堵死了，喜子现在所处的地方就是巢穴的尽头，根本没有空间可以给他逃跑或者躲避。伪装者的前肢将惊慌的蜘蛛从趴伏的洞穴底部拖出来，按在地上，一对后足从丝腺里扯出蛛丝，几次绞绕就将他的四条手臂全部缠在身后。失去了手臂的支撑，喜子甚至没法撑起身体，就这么被这只诺斯克抓着翻成仰躺的姿势。蜘蛛的四条后足还在挣扎着，但在侵略者整个压上来以后，他连踢蹬的动作都没法做到了。一定是多年蜗居的生活消磨掉了喜子的警惕心，让这个侵略者大摇大摆地跑进来不说，现在连他自己都变成了别的蜘蛛嘴里的猎物。

“你要干什么，混蛋诺斯克……从我的巢穴里滚出去！”尽管不知道这只诺斯克能不能听懂他在说什么，受到冒犯的蜘蛛还是在怒火和恐惧的驱使下冲对方大叫着，试图震慑对方。诺斯克没有防护的腹部正紧贴着他的身体，喜子用力扯着束缚手臂的蛛丝，如果能挣脱，他就能在这个无礼的侵略者肚子上狠狠来上一爪，肚破肠流的重伤足以让这只诺斯克丧命，这样一来他的狩猎还是成功的，他还是可以获得许多食物……

……好像不太可能了。诺斯克的丝十分强韧，即使喜子这样的大蜘蛛，光靠撕扯恐怕还是没法让缠了几层的丝线断裂。同类相食在蜘蛛中其实并不罕见，但伪装者到现在还没有咬他，说明诺斯克不是为了食物才入侵他的巢穴的，那么是什么呢？

诺斯克低下头舔了舔他的脸，捕食者的颚从蜘蛛的面具两边蹭过去，残留在面具上的唾液带着瘟疫瘴气的灼热甜味。与此同时，入侵者的下腹也开始磨蹭起蜘蛛的腹节，顶出泄殖腔的生殖器在腹中线附近来回戳着，寻找生殖孔的位置——那分明是雄蜘蛛们向雌性求偶的动作。

“……滚下去！！我不是雌性啊！”

看来这只擅长从记忆中窃取容颜的伪装者被瘟疫感染后便失去了理智，又急着想找一个可以交配的伴侣，甚至违反天性，游荡到了远离巢穴的地方。终于，它在另一只蜘蛛的洞穴前听到有谁呼唤着，邀请它进入自己的领地。按照种族的习性，它变成了对方最喜欢的食物的模样，确信这样可以增加自己求偶成功的几率。它认为自己顺利得到了对方的同意，喜子将它捧起的动作与雌性诺斯克同意交配的动作几乎一致。当伪装者将对方拖出来以后，也确实看到了为它准备好的膨大的腹节，那里面应该有整整一个卵巢的成熟蛛卵，全都在等待着它的授精。

这只脑子不清醒的诺斯克并不知道身下的蜘蛛不是一个雌性，更不理解对方正在尖叫着的话语是要它赶紧滚开。诺斯克的种族拥有可以轻易捕杀潜行信徒的力量，在这样压倒性的气力面前，蜘蛛的奋力挣扎对于诺斯克来说连威胁都算不上。事实上，伪装者甚至不认为它的“伴侣”在向它表示抗拒，自然更不可能就这么放弃已经进行到一半的交配行为。

喜子看起来实在太像它要找的雌性了，伪装者对自己错误的判断结果深信不疑，甚至都没注意到对方根本没有雌性应该有的生殖孔。缺乏交配的经验让伪装者无法分辨生殖孔的正确位置，于是以为自己找错了地方的诺斯克一边用更多的舔舐安抚身下的蜘蛛，一边向更下方寻找可以进入的入口，终于在伴侣的尾尖找到了一个似乎正确的位置。

“不行！给我住手，那里是……”感觉到对方的生殖器顶在自己的尾尖，蜘蛛的尖叫里明显染上了慌乱的语调。诺斯克真的打算和他交配，可他根本没有能够容纳对方的结构……尾尖？不行啊，那里不是用来干这个的，诺斯克的生殖器对正常的雌性洞穴蜘蛛来说都偏大了，对他来说肯定也……

他的尖叫被诺斯克的顶撞噎回了喉咙里。灼热的尖端抵着闭合的腔口，随着侵略者的顶动挤了进去，原本不应该被撑得那么开的腔道被强行撑开，剧烈的疼痛让约束着腔道的肌肉痉挛起来，试图将异物推出去，收束绷紧的甬道却只能让蜘蛛在容纳对方的过程中更加痛苦。

“呃……啊、啊啊……”

喜子大口大口的喘着气，试图缓解疼痛，他终于知道了虫子真正痛到受不了时会发出怎样的哭泣和呻吟——就是现在正从他嘴里发出的声音。这简直是噩梦，被别的蜘蛛入侵了自己的领地，被当成雌性强行交配，对方还顶着那张属于他最喜欢的食物的脸，甚至这个侵略者还颇为周到地贴着他的脸替他蹭掉了涌出的泪水。这以后要他怎么回忆那只美味的蛾子？这只该死的诺斯克把他最美好的记忆全部糟蹋了。

诺斯克还在试图将自己全部顶进去，直到蜘蛛的肢体因为疼痛而瘫软下去好一会儿之后，它才感觉到伴侣的不适。伪装者相当不甘心地又往里顶进一截，这才在蜘蛛的哀泣下放弃了继续折磨不堪重负的肠道的举动。比生殖器更灼热一些的体液灌进腔内，喷溅在被顶软了的内壁上，又在异物抽离开的时候被抹开，多出的部分顺着尾尖流出来，泛着浊白的水光，从蜘蛛的尾部倒流到后腰，再淌到地上。

似乎是担心自己会被雌性吃掉，完成交配的诺斯克割开绑住蜘蛛手臂的丝线，然后迅速离开了巢穴，留下一地狼藉和一个痛得气都喘不匀了的蜘蛛。喜子缓了好一会儿，才勉强有力气起身往巢穴外走。他得收拾被诺斯克弄断的蛛丝，不过那要在他处理完身上这些乱七八糟的东西之后了。虽然他是个宅在巢里的洞穴蜘蛛，也偶尔会出门逛逛，泡泡温泉什么的。喜子在他常去的那个温泉里清洗干净身体，一瘸一拐地往回走，刚到门口，便看见巢穴外堆着一堆死虫子，包括一只潜行信徒、几只甲虫和一堆刻尘者。大约是那只诺斯克见他离开，又带着猎物折返回来，试图用赠送食物的方式来讨好他，或者喂饱他，好让它意想中的美丽雌性有体力将受精的卵产下，并守候着这些宝贵的卵，直到孵化出他们的后代。

“……去你的，去你的！”喜子恼火地嘟囔着。就算温泉水愈合了一部分损伤，他的屁股仍然痛得要命。蜘蛛恶狠狠地将地上的碎石踢开，在洞口来回踱了几步，想了又想，还是悻悻地将那些新鲜的猎物拖了回去。

反正他也不会产卵，蜘蛛想着，那只愚蠢的诺斯克失算了。再说了，他对吃非常执着——他还没吃过潜行信徒呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 是这样，一开始我说老古太太一天之内在群里叫了多少次“涩图！”，我就写一百倍那么多字的车，最后统计下来老古总共叫了二十九次，但写着写着我刹不住车了所以买三赠二了。  
> 看到这篇之后老古哭得非常好听。  
> 主要的活动范围在Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
